Advance Guide (Really?? There's ONE?)
Advance Guide (Really?? There's ONE?) Oh Hiiiii! You found it! The hidden troll guide. Getting into evil and the TRUTH ain't telling you much? Here's the place to be, or maybe not. Technically i'm too lazy to make an account to login and edit Truth's guide. Dude has already left NGU. Or maybe not. Anyway, dis written by room 8 TROLL. And since people can edit this, read at your own risk. Dis guide isn't a long guide but more of a tips guide, that's cause i assume that if you can get to evil; you should at least have some brains! Pro Tip: Screw the recent activity sidebar! Dis suppose to be hidden. And that newb from near Fairfax. Imma beat yo ass. Pro Tip: '''Not likely. Keep it up though and I'll fix you(r grammar). BEFORE EVIL CAME TO EARTH There always this question of when you should enter evil, bla bla bla **** that. So, things you need to do before entering evil *Hit minimum requirement of entering evil, infact you should enter it whenever you can just for the extra BP and go back to normal afterwards. Usually timed around 24m of total exp. *Get your normal challenges done (Except normal 24hr, and maybe 1 or 2 NOTM) *A fully greened Choco Set *A minimum of 200 PP for the Welcome to Evil Perk and more for banks *FOK at full power ( full harvest, perks, quirks, bb ngu ygg and exp ) *Beast V4 better be ded real good, and preferably you maxxed both the power pill and gerbil *35m of Total Exp (infact you are waaay qualified to start evil at this stage if you didn't **** up your gameplay) *prepare 1 or 2 EM pots (optional) '''Pro Tip: You can always use the Gear Optimizer to optimize your gears. You can search it on the web. Don't be a lazy **** and ask for a link. Go do some homework and use the tools. EVIL WELKUM TO EVIL KOMRAD!!!! (OMFG ITS SOOO ****ING SLOWWW) So here you are in EVIL and apparently nothings moving. Literally not moving. Ya cant kill boss #1 cause ya suck. So here's how to un-suck. You just wait. and WAIT. And WAIT LONGER. Ya need some time to ramp the beards up and also for fruit activation. At this point some guys recommend to start an EVIL BASIC CHALLENGE which you purrhaps could. Anyway that's your choice. So you wanna do some 30min rebirths to get the number up and your boss number up. Your first goal would be to rush for boss #58 but its ok, just do a few 30mins rebirth and ya can stick back to 24hours. At least try to get to boss #37. The main idea here is to get to Greasy Nerd (boss #125) as fast as you can. Usually takes around 10 days from the start of evil. Just make sure to balance your A/D and P/T so you can reach Nerd simultaneously. So in evil you will find some features being very very unfriendly (shame on them) and some being very friendly (GOOD ON YOU!) *FIGHT BOSS ( with that evil multiplier division, this feature doesn't lets you kill tons of boss to reward you with exp, but nonetheless; quite important) *Adventure (ITOPOD is your friend stay here and farm pp nonstop) *Augmentation ( shit useless feature, all your dem EM cant even budge it much, BROKEN) *Advance Training (This is your most important friend) *Time Machine (EH? You put all your EM in it and it hardly moves?? Well its kinda BROKEN, needs 1000000X more EM now) *Blood Magic (You look at all your gold you plan to spend into blood magic, but its not going up easy.....guess its BROKEN too) *Wandoos (Back to 98 you go, aaaaaaand it's BROKEN) *NGU (nonono not evil, EVILS BROKEN, normal OK) *Yggdrasil (Keep those fo-ok cumming) *Gold Digger (HoHoHo, you think with that BROKEN time machine of yours you can get this working? Well it still works, but kinda bad service, cheap ho cheap service; cheap service = no pp! no exp! no ngu! no adv!) *Beards (Your good friend, always there for you even when you are asleep, offline, pooping or whatever you do, and it will still runs) *Quests (Its retarded in normal, what makes you think its not gonna be retarded in evil too? The only feature in Ngu that makes you want to change its name into NGU ACTIVE) *Time Magic (Don't. Just don't. Millennials should not rely on instant gratification.) Pro Tip: A trick for doing quests faster than usual. A little tedious tho. Its called the SCUM QUEST METHOD. First you pick a zone you wanna stay in forever for quests. Lets say SEWERS. So what you want is to farm major quests on sewers at all time. Quest zones are random but the sequence are fix. Lets say you save your game and your zone goes from Sewer>A>D>F>B>Sewer; if you were to reload your game, it will go exactly Sewer>A>D>F>B>Sewer too. Get it? So all you need is to save the game, Hand In Sewer>Off major check box>Skip A>Skip D>Skip F>Skip B>On Major Checkbox>voila! back to sewer. So with this you only need to farm strings at all time and you can overfarm it too!. I suggest PPPL zone for later stages since the exp drop from PPPL is better than the other shit zones. (Hahaha! Screw those bonus handin quests perk, quirk, wish) EVILVERSE (THE FORGOTTEN ZONE 01) #58 So now you start to climb. First is to stay ITOPOD all the time, and farm as many pp as you can and add those banks. Get all the banks, up to Bank V except Gold Bank. Why? Because Advance Training, and Beards are not affected by the evil multiplier. Split your resources into 20-40% AT and the rest in Normal NGU. (Do run evil NGU occasionally, but its mainly gonna be normal until you hopefully get the Beast NGU Quirk) You should work towards capping your AT (At 8m levels at the end of a 24hr rb). This will provide you the stats to kill Evil mobs, but more importantly to raise the itopod floor. With AT wandoos you can start running wandoos 98 even perhaps bb it. Now you want to also get 5 Beards (minimum). You should be running this at all times. #Fu Manchu ( You gonna need dis) #Hitler (This are for boss climbing) #GOLD (nuff said) #NGU (dont up this if you want slower NGU) #BEAR (death to all who don't support the BEAR) Many people will ask, WHY NOT NECKBEARD? Imma say WHY NECKBEARD? WHATCHU WANNA FARM??? EVILVERSE? PFFT! (Keep reading and you'll know why) So now you gotta rush to BOSS 58 and unlock EVILVERSE ASAP. With the stats you get from capping AT, you should be able to snipe the bosses here. Now equip your gold set and kill the boss! This will push your diggers almost to its former glory where the ho's provide good internet service. Or is it? NOW GO BACK TO ITOPOD AND KEEP FARMING THOSE PP. WHAT? WHAT? Back to ITOPOD? Yes. Skip the dam evilverse. SKIP IT. Its only good for its gold. Pro Tip: '''When farming for gears, you can always put another set into the daycare to speed things up. Especially for gears that are the lowest lvl in the set. This way, you wouldn't need to rage over that last gear taking forever to clean up your set. PRETTY PINK PRINCESS LAND (THE FORGOTTEN ZONE 02) #100 Wear your gold set, kill the boss and GO BACK TO ITOPOD! YES! YOU HEARD ME! GO BACK TO ITOPOD! SKIP THIS SHIT. The only thing worth here is the ribbon but man, ya not gonna do any quests during the climb. '''Pro Tip: '''BEAST MODE SNIPE I: You can snipe bosses earlier by using Beast Mode. On Beast Mode, pre-cast parry and charge. Enter to boss/titan (you can cast both offensive and ultimate buff for titans during entry), strike with ultimate attack, pierce, parry then use paralyze gaze, hit again, block, hit again then OFF Beast Mode and run Defensive Buff. Fight til Death. If you can't win, you might wanna try BEAST MODE SNIPE II. GREASY NERD #125 After 10-14 days in evil, you should reach here! If not, go back and read the guide cause ya probably did something wrong. At some point, you can choose to use the EM pots, but always stick to 24hr rebirths. NERD is the reason why you don't need neckbeard because he has a 100% chance of dropping one gear. The gear itself at ~lv5 will overpower any of the Choco Gears you are using. And now, you can HACK the game. Congratulations HACKER! NOW YOU CAN HACK! Clicks Hack....nice! Clicks EXP, click R3......rub yo eyes and see clearly the cost of R3. Well no joke, its R3 and it costs you a LAMBO. And in fact a LAMBO is too cheap compare to that R3. For starters you can get some R3 cap up, to 30-40k. Its only 8-12m exp. So start farming/scumming those Nerd gears to max and green. Get your incriminating evidence to lv100. The bonus will give you a hint of your R3 ratio. But i will suggest 1:40k:0.5 ratio. (< Don't complain. Its mine, you don't need to follow). Once ya done ya can go back to do some challenges like NORB and Basics. If ya 2-3 hitting the previous 2 zones, you can now farm them. Though their drop doesnt worth jack compare to nerd gears, hence forgotten..(get it?). Ratio I use for R3 (1:40k:0.5); EMR ratio (100k:33k:2) At this point there's multiple play routes you can use, not really optimized tested. You can go for beast ngu quirk and focus heavily more on EM to get those ngu running. Or you can follow my ratio which focus more on adventure hack and later on wishes. And don't ask what to hack, ya can hack everything. If you don't understand Hack, read the WTF DO I DO! Also at this point you will get the Adventure Muffin. You know what to do. Use those fruits on it. And with fruit muffin B, well its time to get more of those muffin slots. Getting 4 slots from the sellout shop is pretty sufficient. But spend your AP wisely. EM Pots after this point doesn't really help too much. '''Pro Tip: To level a specific muffin without the wish, the trick is to un-equip all the muffs except for the one you wanna level. Then use muffin A fruit on it, and then reequip the other muffins. You don't get to select which muffs to level until you get wishes, hence this little pony trick. MEGA---OOPS----META LANDS #158 You don't need a guide at this point. Standard Adventure Zone procedure. One thing to pay attention to is the gear with seed gain. More seeds....nuff said. Gears aren't exactly per say awesome, but you'll need it to get to the next zone easy. Pro Tip: '''You can actually idle zones way earlier than the recommendation if you were to, let's say spend some exp into HP Regen. Technically, as long as the average damage is below your regen, you are definitely 100% safe. Don't ask how much exp you have to pour into it. If you wanna spend, figure it out yourself. InterD*** PARTY #166 You don't need a guide for this too. Standard Adventure Zone procedure. Hit yo head on a wall if ya gotta ask how to farm a zone. One thing to pay attention to is the party whistle. Brings more EXP! Nuff said. '''Pro Tip: Here's a D for you! And it's the tip! I'm not called a troll for no reason!!! HAHAHA! Okay, you should check out the difference between Evil NGU Respawn LVL 10000 and LVL 10001. Perhaps one day it'll be fix, but since it's 4G.....i think not. The DOG...WHOOPS! GODMOTHER #166 Mama Mia. Its like WALDROOP 2! An EXPLODER TITAN! Suicide bombers at its finest. Allahu-akbar 4G! You can actually kill this titan earlier if you do a BEAST MODE SNIPE II. If you need to know how, go to room 8 and ask around. Ya on steam and kart and you do not know what's room 8??? Shame on YOU! Anyway you can now wish. What to wish? Easy. Just set your order into Total Costs. Wish whats affordable. Wish(0) to start with; of course. Allocate your resources wisely. You can do a hybrid between ngu, hacks and wishes and it'll still work. Works pretty much the same way with perks and quirks. You will reach V2 before the next zone. Just so you know. After getting this yakuza set. You can definitely go for another round of challenges. CAN not SHOULD. Not a must. Some people are just illiterate at some point. ;) At one point after knowing her so well, getting along well and shit, she suddenly throws her wand out. OMFG, WTF is that?! Tho' is scary AF, you better grab it real hard and never let it go because it has yield. I YIELD OK! Pro Tip: EMR Power Wishes are no joke. =D TYPO FORTRESS #174 ZONW Ef you actually reech the Yakuza Mother reel fast, this zonw is where you will hit a huge wall ehem...fortress, no thanks to the slow asss quests. Quirks is gonna be a reel pain that slaws you down. Climbing 2 this zone requires alot of Gnu Adv A and B, Adv perk, Adv quirk and also toms of Adv Hack. Galactic Looty and A6P heelps too. Give yourself a bat on the back when you finally mooke it here. Your mega/meta fence is a joke compare to this. 100X Stats needed Babie! This is the zone wehre droop chance starts to give mot much effect, you'll start to cap drop this zone easy. Its more of a getting to this zone whoch is difficult. You get here, you'll clear the zone reel quick. Well now that you r here, anoyher of the eye catching itum would be the ASS that gives ygggrasil yield. MORE YIELD MORE EXP! Get that shet asap. Furrgive meh 4 dah typo. I cunt heelp it. You can slap GM V3's ass at this point. 350 Qi (E18) Toughness is easily sufficient if you use Beast Mode Snipe. The Wand will get you more yield. (Info: My FOK at this point is 140m exp daily) Pro Tip: BEAST MODE SNIPE II: Nope. Not Tellin. =p. But it's always good to to farm for boosts in the early half of the rebirth and then zones for the remaining time. And thats because it takes some time for your AT, Bear and Neckbeard to power up. I mean: IT'S COMMON SENSE! NO? THE FAT-LANDS #182 This is what we called the joke zone. By the time you max and green boosted the typo set, you can already almost manual this zone. It's like a 2-3 days interval. Typo to here generally needs around 4X the stats, WeePin gives 1.6X of Tommy Gun, so you naturally only need another 2.5X stats from your multipliers. If that is hard. you better quit. Standard Adventure Zone Procedure. Toughness in this zone is important if you want to idle, and that's because of chargers and poison type. You might want to get all your BBoosted II done here, cause we're back to boost hell baby! Accessories here are kinda good. I mean it makes the quests less retarded, so get those runnin. Also get those exp hack running, use R3 pots if you have to. At this point, fok should easily gives 200m exp per full tier. Pro Tip NOT: NOT A TIP For those who wants an easier life, you can scum titans! Yes SCUM TITANS! So you do this at your own risk. Killed a titan and you don't like the drops? Reload! But it drops the same item.... That's cause you need to reset the RNG! you FOOL! Everytime you reload, just go to the adventure zone, and kill something random in any zone. Change the zones every time if you reload. But I auto-killed the titan... FOOL! Offline AK activates as long as you have the stats to AK V1 of the titan. You should have known that by now. So what you can do is to reduce your stats, to below the AK V1 stats by removing Bear, Adv Digger, or even your gears before saving. Pro Tip: '''Do you know in blind challenge, you can easily tell the boss# you are at? Just go to stats breakdown and see your attack. If you are using the engineering format, you just need to minus 4 off the back number. Like if ya at have 1E69 attack, you boss number is ~65. Of course, this example is not accurate, but you get the hint. JAPANESE ROLE PLAYING GAME #190 OH MEE GAWD~ IT'S BUSTER SWORD!!!! Pretty much similar to FATLANDS, the bar to this zone isn't that hard, should get here easily if you do well on your hacks and wishes. On the other hand, it will still take a while to idle. I would say your best bet is to run Hacks to get those P/T up and also iron pills. Multipliers at this point are getting real slow (refer to next section analysis) Things to take note: * - Snipe for the anime wig. Yield gears are always a MUST. * - Boost II got to be done else its gonna take forever to boost. I mean, Fatlands was bad enough. '''Pro Tip: '''TBA ELIXE #190 The climb to the priest will takes some time although its around 4X of idling JRPG stats, all because your multipliers are not providing that much anymore. The ones that actually has an impact takes time to build. Here's the analysis: '''EXP <> ADV STATS Nothing much to comment for this, pretty linear to be honest. To get the amount of stats that can affect your gameplay requires substantial amount of exp too. Always been a fair trade. The only downside is; for every exp you spent on buying this, the less resources you will have to utilize your features. IMHO: Pretty fair but at this point i'm 100% sure R3 gives better returns than this trade. Not gonna use this function any soon. ADVANCE TRAINING The longer you pump this, the more P/T you have. Pretty straightforward. Downside is; you don't rebirth. This will damage your exp inflow from fruits (FOK) , weaker beards, and shitty muffins. IMHO: Contrary to a lot of players who does multiple days rebirth for AT, i wouldn't do this unless i'm not playing the game or maybe very very late into the game. Exp-flow is always king and beards still provide a sustainable improvement at this point. IRON PILL You should have gotten all your pill power ups at this point. With blood hack/digger, capping blood magic should give you and additional 2M+ min adventure stats. Not much, but it builds up slowly as usual. IMHO: Straightforward. Definitely can do better with blood milestones and digger. But wouldn't do jack later. And later means soon. NGU ADV A & B This has been your lifeline for a very very long time. But now, once your level goes beyond millions it starts to provide lesser and lesser. Your cow is running dry. You need a new cow. IMHO: A very solid income of stats. But you gotta BB NGU for months to really see effect. 4x the stats for over the course of 6-9 months?? Sometimes i rather put nothing in it and go ham on my wishes. But its cheap later on so..why not. FRUIT OF ADVENTURE Just like iron pill. This fruit doesn't give much, but it builds up a little as well. Affected by base toughness so iron pill and buying stats will improve this. IMHO: BaseToughness^0.2 = heavy diminishing returns. While it does helps, i don't recommend relying too much on this. BEAR You'll need more beard banks to maintain its daily increase. But it will eventually diminish over time in the end. IMHO: Still OK. I do get around 1% of stats increase daily, but its steadily dropping over time. Still need banks to sustain it. But once i've obtain all the banks, i say this thing is done for good. ADV HACK Nuff said. This is the new powerhouse of your stats. Good returns, but you gonna pay your butt for it. IMHO: Stats lifeline in evil mode. I say keep buying more R3 and keep boosting this. Hacks boost everything anyway. WISH (ADVENTURE) A good stat support for in team with your hacks. But goddamn, you gotta pay your soul for it. IMHO: Resource sinkhole just like all the wishes. Not that its bad, but really just need a lot of time. Together with hacks, this can bring you to radlands, no problem. Though you still gotta wait. PERK/QUIRK Good increase at the start. But takes your soul and pay you shit in the later stage. You'll eventually have no choice but to eat this shit when you are starving for stats. IMHO: Perks get very expensive at this point. You stay in the itopod the entire day and you don't get jack, let alone those retarded quests. This 2 will force a lot of stops during your evil climb. You can't speed it up unconventionally unless you decide to suck stuff for more AP. MUFFINS This thing is godly but it literally takes your soul and mind for it. Doing 30min rebirth for a month would easily ascend you to godhood; pun intended. IMHO: Most of us can't use this to its maximum potential anyway unless you script. A godly feature but 30min rebirths for weeks/months? That's pure insanity right there. Still gets some decent multiplier even if you do it daily.